


Twenty-Two Touches

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Kissing Meme, M/M, smooches to make the world go round
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two times they have touched.  Twenty-two times in their lives, twenty-two snapshots.  Affection runs deep.</p>
<p>(Collection of TakaKou for the kiss meme on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18.  Underwater Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Have a river's P.O.V. That's right, a river.

**Title:** Companion  
 **Rating:** G  
 **#18 Underwater Kiss  
** **Summary:** She can only watch and not much else.

The first time she feels them, meets them, know them as them and as a unit she feels one press into her.  Cold, afraid, scared, she tries to soothe him with the gentlest of touches.  She tries to calm him with the gentle push and pull of her currents, tries to run soothing motions over his hands.  But he is staring up, up and towards the man who haunts Helheim as if he is a ghost.  White, pure white, staring down and who doesn’t leave until the other flees.

She is a bit disappointed. 

The White one forces himself to solitude once more.  She is his only companion, the babble of her waters to the quiet footsteps along her banks.  She cannot reach out to him, but she at least is a constant companion.  She is there for when he roams Helheim, the weight of fate on his shoulders.  She is there when he is restless, when he patrols—a being of forced solitude.

Soon, she is companion to the other.  Just as restless, just as lonely, walking along her banks in worn shoes and yelling for a name she does not know.  The Young one, for he is young in comparison to the age which she has been around, is just like the White one.  The weight of a fate too heavy on his shoulders, yet he walks with an innocence that she wishes would not leave.  He is lonely, he is reaching out, and she can only hope that he feels her reaching out for him as well.

They never meet as a unit after that first clash for a while, frantic and running between her and the next realm.  They look, they search, but they find nothing.

A pity, she thinks, because they would be able to help each other.  To share the burden, to be at ease.  Yet her waters cannot bring people together, so she waits and lets them walk her banks.  She is their companion.

When they do meet again as a unit, for the first time since that clash, she is startled from the peaceful murmur of the forest by a loud splash in her waters.  Ripples, vibrations, she feels it all and the warmth that comes with it.  They are close, they are touching, they are using her as a cushion, as a safety net for what they can’t control.  She almost thinks they are fighting, how close they are together.  The White one has his hands on the Young one, reverent and careful.  It is different, entirely different, and she does not see their loneliness, does not feel their burden.  Instead she feels something else, something different.

The Young one is laughing, joyous, different from his pained cries (different from that one time he sat at her banks and just sobbed—regret, tears, forgiveness from that name she does not know), and it brings her happiness.  She is happy for them, she is grateful for what they have found. 

When they fall into her waters, their bodies connected (lips to lips, touched by the blessings Helheim gives), she is happy for them.

She tries to show her companions by keeping them safe in her waters.


	2. #13 Stomach Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shrugs tummy kisses???

**Title:** Spine Curve  
 **Rating:** T  
 **#13 Stomach Kiss  
** **Summary:** Sometimes breaks are needed.

“Kouta—“

“Not hearin’ it!” and Kouta is already in the process of removing his hoodie and shirt.  Usually Takatora would not be complaining about this sort of situation. He would be far from it, actually, but he had work that needed to be done because it is due soon and he is so close to finishing it.  Things like this could wait until he’s done, or at least a bit closer to done.

“The presentation and,” he starts again, hopelessly, because Kouta is already working on the buttons of his shirt and jacket.  They’re easily opened and before Kouta goes any further he looks up at Takatora with this knowing look.  Takatora just feels a smidge of hot shame run through him, because the look Kouta has explains everything.  Easily, Takatora could have said no with enough conviction Kouta would stop.  Easily could Takatora catch Kouta’s wrists and push him off because Kouta is not putting all his force or weight behind his “assault.”  The point being that Takatora kind of really wants it but guilt is eating up at him for wanting it.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kouta asks, a whisper, and his hands had pulled back from Takatora’s shirt and jacket to rest patiently on his stomach.  Takatora debates, thinks it through, and—

“No,” but he surges up to catch Kouta’s mouth in a kiss. 

There’s a happy sigh between them, Kouta’s body relaxing and his arms wrapping around Takatora’s shoulders.  “It’s fine?” he asks, just to be safe, and Kouta enthusiastically nods.  Takatora responds by kissing along Kouta’s neck, nipping at his bobbing Adam’s apple, and slowly moving down towards Kouta’s collar bones.  Kouta’s breath shudders when one of Takatora’s hands come up to glide across his chest, thumb at a nipple, and Takatora’s kisses are going lower.

“M-more than fine—so, please—“

Kouta’s hands are running through Takatora’s hair, down the back of his neck and over the knobs of his spine.  They ball into a fist between Takatora’s shoulder blades  and Kouta feels Takatora’s hands move to grasp his hips.  Kouta knows what to do here, leaning his body back so Takatora has easier reach to his abdomen.

“You felt I needed to relax?” Takatora asks, running his tongue along the curve of Kouta’s stomach.

“Y-yeah,” Kouta breathes out.  “Y-you’ve been working too hard the past few days and abreak is good—“  He feels Takatora’s smile against his stomach before a long, sensuous kiss is placed there.

“Thank you,” Takatora whispers.


	3. 17. Goofy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's an absolute giggle monster when it comes down to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouta can't control his laughter when he's on Cloud Nine whoops. Giggle Monster Kouta is actually REAALLY CUTE

**Title:** Giggle Monster

 **Rating:** G

**#17 Goofy Kiss**

**Summary:** You can't quite kiss when one's a laughing mess.

Kouta is in one of those moods.

A giggle fit, as he can’t seem to stop laughing at every single thing.  Bandou says something, laughter.  Micchi says something, muffled giggling.  Kaito says something?  Howling laughter.  Of course it’s not every sentence but really only certain ones that set it off and everyone is starting to get _worried_.  Kouta is cheerful, yeah, but this kind of thing is…new.  Well, not new according to Mai because it happened every now and then.

Kouta would just be on Cloud Nine for whatever reason and from there he’s an unstoppable _giggle monster._

Zack and Peco urged Kaito to continue talking just to see what reduced Kouta to an absolute mess of red cheeks and hiccupping giggles.

It’s later on, when Kouta is resting with Takatora, that it kind of shows to be a problem.  Not in that Kouta can’t stop _laughing_ because he likes being with Takatora.  He likes snuggling close and curling his arms around Takatora’s waist and burying his face into Takatora’s suit jacket.  He likes falling asleep next to Takatora and just being with the other.  It shows to be a promise because it’s really hard to kiss when he’s nothing but a giggling mess.

He can keep them suppressed for maybe…a few seconds at best, but after that, when it’s just a chaste press of lips on lips well—

He starts giggling, and his mouth opens, and Takatora has to abort mission and plant kisses on the corners of Kouta’s mouth, or they’ll bump noses by accident, and it’s all a mess.  Yet Kouta can’t stop laughing.  It’s that feel good mood he’s been in since this morning and it’s just been with him ever since.

“Something entertaining you?” Takatora asks when Kouta settles down.

“Not really,” Kouta answers.  He pulls Takatora in for another kiss but the giggles start up again because here he is with the man he loves and here they are kissing and it’s so surreal and so great.  Kouta doesn’t want it to change.

“You need to calm down,” Takatora mumbles against Kouta’s cheek when he had to change the location of his kiss _again_ because Kouta giggled too much.

“Naaaah.  I feel too good.”

“Too good?”

“Yeah, cause I’m with you,” and that little laugh follows again.  Kouta can feel the smile against his cheek, a slow stretch of lips, and he has to turn and kiss Takatora again although it ends up in this odd on the cheek but also kind of on the nose kind of kiss.  He can’t kiss straight when in a mood like this.

But, man, he really doesn’t want any of this to go away.


	4. 19. Forceful Kiss

**Title:** Four out of Seven  
 **Rating:** T  
 **#19 Forceful Kiss  
Summary:  ** Don't leave Kazuraba Kouta alone for too long--

Never ignore Kouta for long, Takatora finds out.

Never leave him to his own devices, left to explore, seek out, and poke at anything he possibly can.  Never leave Kouta to think up his own plans when left in boredom, and most of all don’t make it seem like you’re purposely ignoring him.  Takatora isn’t, but work is getting busy and he’s had some things to do, so he’s not around as often.  Which leads to Kouta feeling a little alone, a little antsy, and—

“Kouta,” Takatora is stuck on his side, Kotua leaning against his back, and he’s pretty sure he can feel elbows digging into his hip and ribs.

“Yeah?” Kouta sounds…very not guilty.

“I need to get up.”

“Not happening.”

Kouta sounds playful, more than anything, and that just means bad news.  Bad news in that a Kouta, when left alone to his own devices, to think up his own plans, and feeling like he’s being ignored usually leads to…a restless Kouta.  Or this.

Whatever this is.

Takatora also forgets that Kouta is much stronger than he looks.  Powerful muscles are hidden underneath the clothing he wears, and Kouta never really makes a show of them.  So it’s easy to forget that Kouta can pin Takatora down and keep him there for a _good_ while.  “Work can wait,” Kouta says as he moves to rest his chin on Takatora’s side, arms draped over.  “I mean, you’ve been there most of the week.  Like, seven out of seven days of the week.”

“And so I’ve been thinking—“

Takatora takes advantage of the fact Kouta isn’t pinning him anymore to roll on to his back.  Kouta easily moves with, and then swings a leg over Takatora so that Kouta is straddling him.  “Thinking,” Takatora presses.

“That it needs to change,” it’s followed by a sage nod of Kouta’s head.

“Mm-hmm.”

Takatora sits up but Kouta pushes him back down, gently, firmly, and Takatora willingly gets pinned.  “Or at least, you know,” Kouta looks a bit sheepish, “make one out of seven of those days for me?”

“How about three out of seven?”

“….no, four.”

Takatora just chuckles, about to say something else before Kouta’s mouth is pressing insistently against his.  All sorts of yearning, longing, expressed in how Kouta moves his lips against Takatora’s.  A smoothness that eases its way into something that leaves Takatora breathless when they break apart.  He’s not even allowed to catch his breath before Kouta is kissing him again.  Tongue swiping along lips, pressing under and against the gum—Kouta is relentless.

So, okay, four out of seven works, even if Takatora is tempted to say no just for more of these kisses. 


End file.
